


Halloween for Heroes

by SCLawrence



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCLawrence/pseuds/SCLawrence
Summary: Lena is determined to surprise Kara at a fancy dress Halloween party but her girlfriend has ideas of her own.





	Halloween for Heroes

Halloween. When her birth mother had still been alive, she had been too young to really indulge in the ancient Irish festival and in the Luthor house a holiday dedicated to all things scary had seemed completely pointless. Every day had been scary. And it wasn’t like Lillian Luthor was going to bring her trick or treating anyway. 

Now, though, the 31st of October was fast approaching and Kara had asked her to attend a fancy dress party in the alien bar she visited with her friends. It was nerve wracking, in a way, what if she was recognised? A Luthor in an alien bar, that couldn’t possibly end well, could it? But the more she thought about it, the more she realised what she had to do. 

A pair of glasses was enough to fool most people who met Kara into thinking she wasn’t the Girl of Steel and in Lena’s case, well, love is blind after all. She looked at the slumbering blonde in the bed beside her and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead before quietly getting up. Lena was often up first, due to a breakfast meeting or an early conference call with an office in another country but today she wasn’t going to the office, she was doing something much more fun in the lab. 

After a quick shower, she threw on one of Kara’s hoodies and some jeans. Dating the Kryptonian had finally convinced her to be a bit more casual and she lounged in the back of her limo as she was driven to L-Corp, firing off emails until walked into her and Kara’s private lab. She knew that Kara had turned away from science partly because it was a reminder of her time on Krypton and partly because she wasn’t sure that humanity was ready for some of the technology she could create so when, last Christmas, Kara had offered to start doing some lab work with her, Lena had jumped at the chance to work with the youngest ever member of the Kryptonian Science Guild. 

For now, it was more of a hobby than anything, but when she was reading test results or combining chemical compounds, there was always a smile on her face. Kara Danvers was a world class reporter but she hoped that one day, Kara Zor-El would be a Nobel Prize winning scientist. 

Walking past their experiments, she came to an empty work station and sat down, firing up the AI assistant she’d designed with Kara. “El, can you bring up full body pictures of Supergirl, please?”   
“Certainly,” El replied as it loaded the images on a holographic monitor. 

Lena knew every inch of Supergirl’s suit but she wanted to be absolutely sure. It would have been simpler to just buy a suit in a costume store but Lena did nothing by half measures. “I need a 3D model of the suit.” 

The holographic interface over the workstation shifted and there it was, Kara’s suit, the clothing that gave hope to the world. Lena began to tap away on a keyboard, modifying it for her own body, with a few extras installed. Brainy had done remarkable work but Lena liked to tinker and besides, this wasn’t for saving the world, this was for a party. 

Hours passed and she went without lunch, not even noticing how hungry she was until she finally left the suit to be 3D printed overnight but Lena was proud of what she’d done and the best part was, Kara had no idea. 

The next morning, it was Kara who rose first, flying off for a Supergirl emergency at the DEO, which gave Lena time to go to the lab before her first meeting of the day but she stopped on the way, buying a blonde wig and a pair of fake glasses. Kara’s suit had no pocket to place her glasses in, which seemed like a design flaw, with her girlfriend usually just hiding them somewhere until she could come back to get them, so she’d added a storage space for them on the hips. 

Arriving at the lab, she couldn’t help but smile as she saw the finished product of the previous day’s work in front of her. It was perfect. 

“Okay, El, set up the training area,” she instructed as she reached out her hand and the nanotechnology she’d incorporated into the suit reacted, forming around her hand and over her body. No one would ever accept a Luthor as a hero but as she checked herself out in the mirror, she almost believed that she could be. 

“The training area is ready,” El informed her and Lena made her way into the room adjacent to the lab. 

“El, begin recording. Jet boost trial one,” she stood in the middle of the room and took a deep breath before launching herself into the air. Lena wobbled, turning upside down in mid-air and nearly fell, head first to the ground before managing to right herself. She slowly rose again and floated, her balance was steady and the power supply in the suit was solid. 

“Trial successful, subject feels like throwing up but suit appears functional,” Lena announced, ever the scientist. She didn’t even like flying, except when she was in Kara’s arms, but the idea had been too hard to resist and Lena darted around the room, testing out its speed and strength. No suit would ever allow her to do the things Kara could but then, she didn’t need to, and it was with some reluctance that she landed again and retracted the suit into the watch on her wrist, the nanites collapsing in seconds, before rushing off to her meeting.

The day was tedious and Lena often found her thoughts drifting off to the Halloween party that evening. She couldn’t wait to see Kara’s reaction and wondered what she’d be wearing. Kara usually caved and told her anything at the first little pout but this time, the Kryptonian had been surprisingly resolute. 

Finally the time came, her last call of the day had been answered, the last email had been sent, and Lena stood up from her desk. With the press of a button on her watch, the suit unfurled itself, cape and all, and she secured her blonde wig in place before walking out to the balcony. It was a long way down and she was almost worried her heart was beating so erratically that Kara would hear it and come investigate but then she closed her eyes and jumped. The jet packs kicked in and while the wind buffeted her, she was not falling. 

She opened one eye slowly, then the other and grinned, doing a small fist pump as she shouted “yes!” and set off across the National City skyline, landing moments later in the alley at the back of the alien bar. “So that’s what it’s like to be on a flying bus,” she mused with a soft chuckle before slipping on the fake glasses and heading in the back door. 

There were witches and wizards and aliens (both actual and costumed) and cowboys, a few superheroes too, but only one Supergirl. She moved through the crowd, grabbing a glass of wine after she checked that it was safe for humans to drink, and looked around for Kara.

And there she was… standing in the middle of the bar with a brunette wig and a sharp business suit. One of her business suits! Her jaw nearly hit the floor and it was only with quick reflexes that she stopped her glass from hitting it too – maybe the suit was rubbing off on her. 

“Lena?” Kara’s eyes widened as she saw her. 

She’d had a whole plan worked out in her mind. For the whole night she’d pretend that her name was Lara and tease her girlfriend about keeping a secret identity but that plan went out the window as she rushed into Kara’s arms and held her tight. “You… you came dressed as me?” she said, bewildered. Kara was always so warm to the touch, her scent so pure, it was a wonderful thing to hold her like this. To be able to. 

“I wanted to dress up as my hero,” Kara told her, with an irresistibly cute smile. That smile that could outshine the sun and light up any room. No one had ever believed in Lena Luthor - even Lena hadn't believed in herself - until Kara had flown into her life and shown her that Lena was good, that she had a life worth living. And even after months of dating, the Girl of Steel had never ceased surprising her. 

There were tears down her cheek as she pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s and finally, in their costumes, Supergirl and Lena Luthor kissed in front of the entire world. It was her first Halloween, but Lena knew it would always be her favourite.


End file.
